


Self Awakening

by Jld71



Series: Self Discovery [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Possession, Sex, talk of masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 16:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13861617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Gadreel has a favor to ask.





	Self Awakening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [3White_Mage3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3White_Mage3/gifts).



> Request/comment left by 3white_mage3  
> Clever!  
> Would love to "hear" Dean's thoughts when he realizes that he's set it up so that Gadreel (hunk in his own right!!) can play with his Sam's body while he's in it.

“Dean.” Sam’s voice rang out in the bunker’s kitchen.

Dean’s head snapped up at the sound. But instinctively he knew it wasn’t actually his brother speaking to him. Yes, it was his body but Sam was somewhere else, lost or asleep in his own mind as Gadreel took over. 

“I would like to speak to you, to possibly ask something - a favor.”

Dean’s eyes narrowed as he looked Sam over. No Gadreel, he reminded himself. Gadreel’s skin was flush, his breathing uneven. His chest rose and fell at a rapid pace. There was a fine sheen of sweat covering his face. Was Sam sick? Was Gadreel’s ability to heal Sam wavering? 

“What - ?” Dean asked.

“This body is amazing. I never knew the wonder a human body could hold.”

Dean ran a hand down the nape of his neck. He wasn’t too sure where this was going but he was fairly certain he wasn’t going to like it.

“Okay . . . And you like being in Sam’s body.” Dean stated, there was no reason to question it.

“Yes, I made a discovery about this body, in this body.”

Dean cringed as he asked, because he really didn’t want to know any more. But, he couldn’t stop himself.

“And what was this discovery?”

“Pleasure of the flesh.”

“What now?” Dean asked and almost swallowed his own tongue. 

“Yes, maturbation. Have you ever . . .”

“Dude!” Dean’s yelp cut Gadreel off from any further sharing. Because the image that was just conjured up in his mind was something he could have done without.

“Too much information. Ever hear of oversharing?” Dean asked and shuddered. Yeah, every boy in the world had maturbated once they knew what to do with their penis - other than pissing - but you never talked about it.

“What? Have you never tried it?” Gadreel asked, confusion and concern showing on his face.

And Dean nearly threw up in his mouth.

“It’s not something you talk about with another dude. Or anyone for that matter. It’s just something you do alone, behind a closed and locked bedroom door. And you never mention it. Ever!”

Dean scrubbed his hands down his face and tried to think of a way to end this sex education class for an inexperienced angel in his brother’s adult body. His first thought was to turn tail and run but he was pretty sure that Gadreel would follow him.

“So, what’s this favor?” 

He was so going to regret asking. He just knew it. 

Dean saw Sam’s eyes sparkle with angelic power as Gadreel smiled. A zing of fear coursed through him at the sight.

“I would like your help.”

Dean’s mouth fell open. Oh hell no! There was no way he was helping with that.

“Um, what?” Dean asked as he took a step back.

“Yes, help in finding a woman to copulate with. If masturbation was so enjoyable, I would like to know what pleasures this body could provide with laying with a woman.”

Dean shook his head. This was not happening.

“You want me to pimp Sam’s body out so you can get laid?”

“It’s a crude way of putting it but essentially yes.” Gadreel said.

Oh my God, this is really happening Dean’s mind screamed. In a million years and of all the things that could happen, this was nothing he’d ever seen coming.

“Not gonna happen.” Dean spit out and as the words were said he shook his head no. Because now, aside from worrying about Sam’s health, demon attacks and angels on their asses, he now had to worry about a horny angel in Sam’s body. 

He watched as Gadreel pouted at him. He used the same puppy dog pleading eyes that Sam gave him.

“Don’t pout and I said no! Now, go take a cold shower and then let Sam back in.”

He watched as Sam’s body turned and disappeared down the hall, hopefully to do as he’d just demanded.

Dean groaned out loud and rubbed his hands over his face. If Sam ever found any of this out, he was a dead man. He was pretty sure that Sam would exact revenge and it would be slow and painful. Yeah, he was screwed and not in the good way.


End file.
